Sweet Like Gum
by n1njaelf1e
Summary: This is a valentine's day themed Marball fanfic, where Prince Gumball offers Marshall Lee some candy, and the latter gladly accepts. Disclaimers: Yaoi (BoyxBoy), Language, Smut, PwP, Anal, Rimming, and all that loveliness...


A/N: Hello there, sorry this is kind of late, but I wanted to make sure it was at least decent :P

Disclaimers: Yaoi (BoyxBoy), Language, Smut, PWP, Anal, Rimming, you get the basic gist…

Ye hath been warned, so escape while you still can if some of these may trigger you. Otherwise, Enjoy.

"Hey, Marshall, come up with me for a second, I've got something for you," the young prince said with a sheepish smile.

"Sure thing Bubba," the vampire replied with a wink. Gumball grinned and bounded up the stairs two at a time while Marshall folded his hands behind his head and floated up the stairs after him. By the time the vampire made it upstairs, Prince Gumball was already in his room eagerly awaiting him. When Marshall entered the room, he was overwhelmed by dozens of small pouches strewn around the room; all of a deep red color with a small pink ribbon.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" the pink teen said cheerfully. After roaming the room, Marshall's eyes fell upon Gumball who was leaning against his desk with a soft smile lighting up his face. When their eyes met, the prince smiled wider and giggled which made Marshall realize his own expression was still one of awe. Quickly collecting himself, he ran his hand through his hair and looked back at Bubba who had stopped laughing.

"So pick anything you like," Gumball said, "I didn't really know what type of candy you were into so I kind of got everything." The teen looked around timidly and rubbed the back of his neck.

At this, Marshall locked eyes with Gumball and a smirk spread across his face. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and walked over to the prince slowly and dramatically. He leaned in slowly until his lips were almost touching Gumball's ear.

"Gum," the vampire king said in a husky voice. He licked the shell of the prince's ear and nibbled on his earlobe.

"m-Marshall!" Gumball's hands grabbed the other's shoulders as if to push him away. The vampire's hands slipped out off his pockets and rested gently on the prince's waist.

"What... are you doi- nngh!" Gumball tried to hold back a moan as Marshall pulled him in closer and started to suck on his neck. The pink teen's grip on the other's shoulders strengthened and he clenched his eyes shut. The vampire quickly found Gumball's weak spot on his neck where he nipped at the skin gently making the other boy moan softly and shudder. He started to suck there harshly when prince's right hand migrated to Marshall's hair and gripped it tightly.

Marshall suddenly pulled back when he realized how close their bodies had gotten. They were pressed flush against each other and one of the vampire's thighs was pressed between Gumball's legs. He studied the prince's face, which had turned an appealing shade of red that contrasted how pale the side of his neck had become. Gumball's body was twitching gently and he shifted against Marshall's leg. He became aware that the vampire king was staring and he blushed harder and tried to look anywhere except for at the other's lust-clouded eyes.

When he got an eyeful of the bashful prince who was holding onto him as if for dear life, Marshall tilted Gumball's chin up to try to get him to look into his eyes. When he did, the black-haired teen leaned in slowly and connected their lips.

Gumball's heart totally did not just flutter at the gentleness of the sweet kiss. It didn't. He tried to take it slowly, but when Marshall's leg rubbed into his crotch he couldn't help but moan and tighten his grip on the other. The prince rocked his hips into Marshall's and slipped his tongue past the vampire's eager lips. Their tongues twisted around each other, tasting as much of the other's mouth as possible. They moaned into the kiss and grabbed at each other's clothes in need. Gumball wrapped one of his legs around Marshall and rutted against him.

"Ngh!" Marshall groaned and bit the other's lip when he felt how hard and needy the prince had become. The vampire king reached around and grabbed Gumball's ass for better leverage, then returned the prince's movements, desperate for friction. Marshall suddenly remembered something and released Gumball's lips with a pop. The pink teen reached out and tried to pull him back in by the neck, but the other wouldn't budge.

"What gives, Marshall?" he gasped out, trying to catch his breath. The vampire stopped moving completely and smiled as he slid his hands back to Gumball's hips. Marshall reached behind himself and pulled a small clear bottle full of translucent pink liquid from his back pocket.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Bubbs," whispered the vampire. He placed the bottle in between his teeth, picked up the prince bridal style, and carried him over to the bed. There he unceremoniously dropped the boy who dragged him playfully onto the bed in retaliation and crawled on top of him. The vampire spread the other's legs and settled in between them. It was Gumball's turn to be in control, and just to make his newly acquired dominance apparent, he buried his face in Marshall's neck and bit him. Then he rolled his hips on the other's crotch and leaned over to take the bottle out of Marshall's mouth with his own. When both of their teeth were on the bottle, Marshall reached up and held Gumball's face to his own, making out with him around the slender bottle. Eventually the prince was able to pull away with a grin around the bottle in his teeth. He took the bottle in his hand to read the label, and his face burned when he finished.

'This is... candy flavored lube... and that would mean that the one receiving would be.. oh my glob.' Gumball gulped audibly and his blush spread to his ears and neck, and as Marshall watched the prince's reactions he grinned. The vampire yanked the other to his chest and rolled them over so that he was on top. He held Gumball's wrists on the sides of his head and ground himself into the prince's crotch.

"Aah," the pink teen cried out softly and closed his eyes at Marshall's roughness, wrapping his legs around the other's hips. Suddenly just the friction wasn't enough, and the vampire let go of Bubba's arms, which wrapped around his neck, and started to tear open his pink tunic. When the prince's chest was free, greedy hands took in the feeling of the soft pink flesh. While Marshall explored his skin with his hands and mouth, Gumball reached down to undo Marshall's shirt with shaking fingers. Whenever the vampire would bite the other's nipples, the prince's hands would grip the front of the red plaid shirt, and unbuttoning it was becoming increasingly difficult. It didn't take long for Gumball to snap when Marshall decided to pay extra close attention to his chest, sucking on his nipples, and nibbling on the hardened buds gently.

"Damn it, Marshall! Take this shirt off yourself before I rip it off with my teeth!" the frustrated pinkette growled. The vampire pulled back and quirked his eyebrows at the other's sudden outburst.

"Wow, Bubba, I've never heard you use that kind of language," he unbuttoned the remaining several buttons and shrugged out of his shirt, "and frankly it's kind of hot..." With a glisten in his eyes, he pounced at the other's collarbone, which he nipped at with his fangs, and his hands went to the waistband of the dark pink pants. While he was rubbing the prince's cock through his pants, Gumball's hands roamed the pale gray skin of the other's slim torso. When Marshall squeezed the prince's crotch, the pink teen scratched lines into the vampire's sides, earning a groan of pleasure from both of them.

"Ffuu-uh Marshall, please, touch me already," the prince moaned as he slid his hands down Marshall's abs and hooked his fingers inside the other's jeans. The vampire king blushed as the prince's hands unbuttoned his pants slowly, and he did the same to Gumball's. The both pulled each other's hardened dicks out of their jeans and began to stroke each other. Marshall stroked the other slowly dragging his thumb roughly against the underside of his dick, and spreading the precum from the tip. The prince on the other hand pumped the other's member with swift and jerky movements, rotating his wrist with each stroke. Marshall leaned in and kissed Gumball, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth, and intertwining them together in a battle for dominance. He shifted his hips closer to the princes and pressed their throbbing cocks together, wrapping his hand around both of them. Gumball followed in suit, and laced his fingers through Marshall's so they could pump their dicks together. Their precum spread over their cocks and hands providing with adequate lubrication. The teens' movements began to take on an erratic pace as they both neared their orgasms.

"Nngh! Bubba I'm getting close," Marshall ground out as he struggled to control his breathing. The prince nodded his head furiously and added a strained, "Me too." This close to release, what the vampire did next took extreme willpower. He swiftly removed their hands and pinned Gumball's on the bed next to the pinkette's head. The prince let out a frustrated groan as he struggled to buck his hips into Marshall's, trying to reach his release.

"Uugh! Marshall!" he yelled, struggling against the vampire's strong grip. Marshall simply leaned in and relaxed the teen with his kiss. When Gumball seemed temporarily sated, Marshall released his hands and sat up in front of the pink teen.

"Don't you want to try out your present?" the vampire inquired with a sly grin as he pulled down his pants and underwear in one go. Gumball shot up off of the bed and pulled off his tunic the rest of the way and flung it across the room while Marshall worked the pink pants off of him. When they were both naked, they pulled each other into a sloppy kiss and their bodies intertwined. Marshall pulled back all too soon for the prince's liking and spread the other's legs. He scrambled for the lube, and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. The vampire rubbed Gumball's thigh gently as he massaged the cool, sweet gel onto the prince's puckered opening. When the lube warmed up a little, he pressed one finger inside the hole. It was deliciously tight, and Marshall's cock twitched in anticipation as he started to pump the finger in and out slowly.

"Are you okay?" he asked the prince softly. The other boy was laying down before him breathing slow deep breaths as he gripped the sheets.

"Yeah, it's just a bit odd," Gumball replied with a small smile to the other. Marshall pumped the slick finger faster before adding another one slowly. Gumball's muscles clenched a bit at the intrusion, and the teen shut his eyes as Marshall's fingers picked up in speed.

"Should I stop?" Marshall asked in a concerned voice, slowing down his ministrations. Gumball's body was shaking as he curled his fingers tightly into the sheets.

"N-no! Ah- it feels so good," the prince said in a shaky whisper. The vampire looked over the other's features once again and noticed a dark blush heating up his pink skin. He picked up the pace again with his fingers and curled them up a little to feel around the inside of the opening.

"Ah! Right there!" Gumball yelled as his back arched up off of the bed slightly, "Just- ah- please keep touching there." Marshall placed a third digit into the other's opening and curled his finger's up to rub the spot that made the prince see stars. He set a steady pace thrusting his fingers inside the tight heat until he felt the other twitch and his hips push back onto the fingers.

"More," Gumball whispered as he opened his eyes to look into the vampire's. Marshall pulled his fingers out and grabbed the prince's hips roughly.

"Flip over," he murmured to the pink teen while helping him do so, "Now lift your hips up." Gumball bent his knees and spread his legs a little to meet Marshall's request. The vampire leaned in and grabbed the prince's thighs as he blew cool air at Gumball's opening, making him whimper. Marshall leaned in and slowly ran his tongue over the hot opening eliciting a gasp and a moan from the prince. He tasted so sweet; a perfect combination of the candy flavored lube, and just the sweet taste that was entirely Gumball.

"Nngh," Marshall groaned as he buried his tongue deeper into the prince's ass, lapping and sucking at the sweet taste. Marshall thrust his tongue inside and began pulsing it against Gumball's hole. The prince groaned and blushed at the feeling of the wet heat inside of him. The vampire brought his teeth down to meet Gumball's skin while he swirled his tongue, and gently drained some color from the other.

"Marshall," the pinkette groaned and fisted the sheets in pleasure. The vampire king wiped some of the pink lube dripping from his chin onto two fingers and thrust them in beside his tongue, then curled them down and rubbed the teen's prostate.

"Aah!" the prince cried as his muscled tightened around the other's fingers. He rolled his hips back onto Marshall's fingers trying to get more friction. At this, Marshall moaned into one last satisfying lick as he sped up the thrusts his fingers were making. He leaned up and nipped up Gumball's lower back to his shoulders and neck. The prince shuddered as each twinge of pain from the other's harsh bites dissolved into pleasure and shot through his body.

"Ah! Fuck- Marshall just put it in!" Gumball cried as his body trembled and he buried his face into the bed. The vampire sat up and grabbed the bottle of lube again. This time he pressed the opening of the bottle to the prince's ass, and squeezed a good amount all over and inside his opening, until pink lube dripped down his thighs. Marshall also squirted some lube onto his hand and bit his lip as he spread it over his aching member, before moving up and pressing the head of his cock against Gumball's slick hole. He placed his hands on the prince's hips and slid in swiftly.

"Aagh!" Gumball screamed as his body felt filled to the brim. Marshall reached around the other and started pumping his dick in order to distract him from some of the pain. After a while of letting his body relax, Gumball pushed back on the dick inside him in indication that he was ready to try moving. The feeling inside him was not necessarily pain, as much as intense pressure, and not entirely bad either. Marshall set a slow pace with both his hand and his hips. As he angled his thrusts, he was able to rub against that spot inside Gumball again. The room was filled with cries of ecstasy and the lewd noises of skin grinding against and slapping skin. Marshall picked up the pace that both his hand and hips were making, enticing a loud moan from prince Gumball.

"Ah, Gumball," the vampire hissed leaning down to press his chest against Gumball's back and bite his neck, "I'm so close, you feel so damn good." The prince moaned in understanding and pushed his hips harder onto Marshall's.

"Me too," Gumball groaned, "Do it harder." Marshall took this as an invitation to slam into the other's body in wild desire, making the whole bed shake with his force.

"Ah! Fuck! Marshall, I'm- AH!" the prince cried as his orgasm tore through his body, making him cum into the other's hand and clench tightly around Marshall's cock. It only took the vampire several more thrusts into the trembling body beneath him for his release to come. He groaned deeply as he hugged the prince's body to him and filled the other with his cum. Entirely spent, Marshall released Gumball gently so they could lay down and catch their breath next to each other.

"Let's do that again, okay?" Marshall opened his eyes to a slightly disheveled but definitely satisfied-looking Gumball stroking his face gently. He smiled and leaned in to kiss the prince deeply before he replied.

"Are you kidding?" Marshall said with a smirk, "I have got plenty more where that came from." Gumball's eyes lit up and he pulled Marshall into a tight hug before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
